


rainy days with you

by seungbincore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, artist seungmin, changbin is sappy, lots of kisses, seungmin is sappy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbincore/pseuds/seungbincore
Summary: Seungmin and Changbin spend a rainy day together, Changbin falls deeper in love with Seungmin than he thought possible, and maybe Seungmin springs a little (big) surprise on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	rainy days with you

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a couple months ago when it was raining a lot but i never had the chance to finish it cause I lost motivation(?) but it's raining a lot again now, so I decided to come back to it!
> 
> honestly just, entirely self indulgent drabble where i word vomited and projected the future i want with my gf so i hope you enjoy extremely sappy and in love seungbin <3

It’s 7:36 am when Seungmin wakes up Changbin in their small cul de sac home at the end of the road, between the two story yellow house and the one story blue house. Their own, tiny, one story, two bedroom and one bath house, cotton candy pink and sky blue (their favorite colors) home sits neatly nestled in its small plot of land, between the giant oaks Seungmin planted years ago when they moved in and bordered by pink begonias and yellow daisies. It’s the image of perfection, considering the amount of work Seungmin put into it. Beautiful and vibrant and their own little slice of heaven. Their safe place, filled with all their favorite memories.

Today, though, the colors are just a little drab, for no other reason than—

“Binnie, it’s raining!” Seungmin gasps. As always, he’s wide awake with the sun and the sky and the clouds and the birds. “There’s puddles!”

“Minnie,” Changbin grumbles, pushing his face into the pillow. He’s never been a morning person, not in the slightest. There are just some things he won’t compromise on, even for his boyfriend, no matter how much he loves him. “What time is it?”

“7:36 am!” Seungmin chirps cheerfully. He steps away from the window, blocking out the small sliver of light that was hitting Changbin directly in the eyes no matter what he did to block it, and plops onto the bed behind him. “Come play in the rain with me!”

“Why can’t we just stay in and watch a movie?” Changbin mutters, but he rolls over to meet his boyfriend’s shining face. Even in the dim light of the room, with the rain pounding against the window and roof, with Seungmin’s still sleep-mussed hair, with sleep still clinging to the corners of his eyes, he’s the image of perfection and there is always very little Changbin can say no to when it comes to him. That doesn’t mean he won’t be stubborn, however.

“A movie is boring and it’s raining and I want to jump in the puddles,” Seungmin tugs on Changbin’s arm, straining against his boyfriend’s very heavy, very dead weight. “With my boyfriend.”

In one swift motion, Changbin pulls Seungmin back into the bed and rolls on top of him, pinning him down and hiding his face in his neck. Seungmin’s arms instantly wrap around Changbin, but that’s just an instinctive reaction for him. “A movie and _cuddles_ and _kisses_ isn’t boring, though.” He mumbles, the words muffled.

“We can do that any day.” Changbin can just hear the pout in Seungmin’s voice. “Come _on,_ Binnie, when’s the last time we did something like this?”

The last time they played in the rain was earlier that year during summer break, when it rained consecutively for almost a full two weeks, and even they were starting to get cabin fever being locked in the house all day. The day Seungmin dragged Changbin out was something similar to this, except it wasn’t early in the morning and Changbin hadn’t just been rudely awoken by the sun, and he’d also been less stubborn because he was tired of being inside all day. He liked that day, it was fun.

“Like, five months ago.” Changbin says. “You knocked me down into the wet grass and mud and kissed me and I was washing dirt out of my hair for a week after that.” He’s exaggerating, and Seungmin knows it, but that won’t stop him from doing it anyways.

“If I remember correctly, _you_ pulled _me_ in the grass and _you_ kissed _me._ ” Seungmin counters, poking Changbin’s back.

“Details, shmetails.” Changbin whines, wiggling on Seungmin’s chest. “What if we stayed in and watched a movie but we actually _ignored_ the movie and just made out the whole time?”

“You make a convincing argument, babe, but I _really_ wanna play in the rain.” Seungmin sighs, a dramatic sound. When Changbin smiles involuntarily at his boyfriend’s act, he knows he’s lost this.

“Can I shower first?” He asks.

“You want to shower to go out in the rain?” Seungmin scoffs. Changbin pushes himself up on his arms to look down at him, grinning like he’s just told the funniest joke in the world. “You can shower after. I’ll even shower with you and wash your hair for you like I know you like.”

“You’re amazing, did you know that?” Changbin softens and kisses Seungmin’s forehead and nose before tapping his lips when his boyfriend pouts. “No kisses until I brush my teeth. I will not subject you to my morning breath.”

“But I don’t _care_ about morning breath,” Seungmin whines, lazily holding onto Changbin’s arm as he rolls off. “I want kisses.”

“Two minutes, love.” Changbin holds up two fingers, even kissing the back of Seungmin’s hand. “And then I’ll give you all the kisses you want.”

Changbin complains about not being a morning person all the time, whining about how he needs coffee to be a functional person, etc, etc. His childhood friend, Jisung, has been subject to Changbin’s morning stubbornness on endless occasions, and makes an absolute show of how _annoying_ he finds it, and _“Seungmin, how the hell do you put up with this dumbass everyday?”._ Changbin just laughs it off, because he knows it's just Jisung's very weird way of showing his love. 

His boyfriend is really the only person who can put him in a good mood in the mornings, regardless of how much he whines. At this point, it’s really just a show he puts on to get morning cuddles and kisses from his love, to see the fond yet exasperated smile he gets thrown whenever he does it. Once he’s up and moving, though, it’s like you can’t even tell that mornings are _not_ his cup of tea.

“I’ll get your coffee started!” Seungmin calls from the bedroom, and Changbin hears his footsteps recede into the rest of the house.

He goes through the morning motions — pees, straightens his bedhead, washes his face, and brushes his teeth — all the while, humming a song from the radio to himself. He can hear Seungmin singing along to his music in the kitchen where he’s making breakfast, because playing in the rain is not something you should do on an empty stomach, and Seungmin makes the best eggs and toast that Changbin has ever tasted.

When he shuffles out into the kitchen, scratching his chest, Seungmin is dancing around with a spatula in one hand, and a fresh piece of toast in the other. Changbin just smiles and leans against the marble top island counter, quietly watching his boyfriend in his own little world. He likes to watch the way Seungmin’s nose scrunches and his head swings, fluffy hair bouncing. He likes the way Seungmin’s body moves fluidly, the looseness built up from years of dancing with Hyunjin in his spare time, when their friend had managed to get Seungmin away from Changbin. He likes listening to Seungmin’s soft vocals as he harmonizes with the music.

The song ends and Seungmin’s trance is broken. He stops in the middle of the kitchen, facing Changbin, and immediately his face lights up. “I’m making breakfast.”

“I know,” Changbin rests his chin on his palm. “I could smell it all the way in the bathroom.”

“Do you want one egg or two?” Seungmin asks, gesturing to the sizzling pan with the spatula. “Oh, also—” he holds the toast out for Changbin— “Good morning, my Binnie.”

Changbin gratefully plucks the toast from Seungmin’s hand. “I’ll take two, I’m feeling extra hungry this morning.” He answers and walks around the island to sit himself on it, legs swinging happily as he takes a crunchy bite of the toast in his hand. There’s a hint of cinnamon and butter on it, and he smiles. Seungmin knows him too well.

Breakfast comes and goes, shared with linked hands and straying eyes and loving smiles. And then Changbin is watching his boyfriend change into day clothes — a t-shirt and shorts, simple, yet still beautiful on him.

He can’t help himself as he grabs Seungmin by his belt loops and pulls him into his arms. Seungmin understands, he always understands everything with Changbin, and cups his face to kiss him softly, passionately, adoringly. Changbin wraps his arms around his waist, pushing up against Seungmin, and his boyfriend laughs against his lips.

“Get dressed, love.” Seungmin murmurs, pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away and leaving the bedroom. Changbin watches him go, chuckling to himself. “The rain won’t wait forever!” Seungmin adds from the hall.

The rain is cool against his skin as he follows his boyfriend outside into their backyard. The garden is vibrant against the dull light, proof of Seungmin’s hard work in keeping the plants healthy. Changbin sits on the bottom porch step and watches his boyfriend spin around, arms outstretched and a dopey smile planted on his face. 

The little moments like this are Changbin’s favorite. Seungmin is an art teacher at the local elementary school and Changbin works at the local auto shop, just to make ends meet. They’re both very hardworking people, with equally demanding jobs, and they don’t get much time alone anymore. The weekends are usually the days when they rest since those are the days off, but more often than not, Seungmin is either grading artwork or putting together lesson plans for the week. The moments they get are small and fleeting, but they’re enough. They have eternity together, anyways.

Still, Changbin sometimes wishes they were back in highschool, young and innocently in love, exploring the world and each other. Everything was simpler back then, before Seungmin moved away for a few years for college, leaving Changbin in their small hometown. They had kept in touch, but it hadn’t been the same, and when Seungmin came back, it took some time to fall back into a rhythm since both of them were so _different._

They made it work though, and Changbin wholeheartedly believes it’s because they’re simply just made for each other. They push and pull like a song with fast and slow beats that just work. Seungmin is bright sunny days, birds chirping and dancing in the streets and Changbin is quiet evenings when the sun’s flame is quenched and the stars come out, fireplace crackling and quiet words shared in quiet spaces. They’ve only known each other since Changbin’s junior year of highschool, and been together since his senior year (or, more accurately, his second senior year; he failed the first time and had to live it over again, but at least he got to be there for Seungmin’s senior year), but it’s as if they’ve known each other their entire lives. 

They match in everything, in ways they’ve never matched with anyone else.

“What are you doing just sitting there, Binnie?” Seungmin comes into his line of vision, eyes shining.

“I was watching you,” Changbin shrugs. 

Seungmin giggles and kisses him once, and then twice, and then grabs his hands to pull him into the garden. Changbin allows himself to be pressed flush against his boyfriend’s chest, following his lead as they sway to an unheard song - or mother nature’s song, depending on how you want to look at it. Changbin likes to think that there’s a song in everything, if you listen hard enough. Like Seungmin’s heartbeat, for example, the opening beat to a love song made only for Changbin’s ears. 

Changbin closes his eyes and rests his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, letting his boyfriend continue to lead their aimless dancing around their small lawn. Seungmin’s hands trace featherlight patterns along the soft skin of Changbin's back under his shirt, feeling all the little ridges of his spin, feeling the slight chub of his hips and lower back, feeling the acne scars Changbin still gets. Changbin smiles, nuzzling into Seungmin’s neck as the man familiarizes himself with the skin he knows oh so well. 

“I want to paint your back again.” Seungmin murmurs against Changbin’s ear, his breath warm, sending a shiver down Changbin’s spine. Seungmin’s fingers follow it down. “It’s been a while.”

And Changbin just nods. He doesn't trust his voice right now. Seungmin pulls away from him, but they don’t go back inside. Changbin is led deeper into the yard, where the ground slopes down ever so slightly and water gathers during storms. 

Seungmin giggles and jumps, the water splashing up around them. Changbin squeaks and tries to shield himself, but it’s really no use. Seungmin lets go of his hands and continues to jump around, trying his damnedest to create the biggest splash he can. Soon enough, his energy becomes contagious enough that Changbin finds himself jumping along with him, their laughter mixing with the sounds of the water, their clothes dripping, their legs covered in grass and dirt and rainwater. 

And when they’re out of breath, they collapse in the wet grass and close their eyes, feeling the rain splash against their faces. Seungmin’s hand finds Changbin and he sighs contentedly.

“I feel like a teenager again.” Seungmin admits, a bittersweet tone in his voice. “Do you miss those days?”

Changbin hums. He opens his eyes, staring up into the clouds above. They’re dark, but they’re not scary. If anything, they look like giant, comfortable pillows. 

Sure, he misses his teenage years. Sort of. He doesn’t miss the hormones or puberty, and frankly he kind of hated his parents. And he didn’t have many friends. But he had Seungmin, and Seungmin had him. Even when their parents didn’t accept them, they had each other. So, he supposes he misses those days, when it was just them in the back of his old, beat up impala or sneaking into abandoned buildings to just exist, where time stopped just for a moment to allow them fleeting freedom. They learned each other’s bodies in quiet and dark spaces away from the prying eyes of adults and classmates, and Changbin could paint Seungmin’s body blindfolded because of it. 

“Sometimes,” Changbin says with a nod. “But only sometimes.”

Seungmin rolls on top of him, shielding his face from the rain. Changbin’s hands find their home on his boyfriend’s waist when Seungmin leans down to capture his lips in a soft and affectionate kiss. Changbin hums softly again, hands slipping under the wet material of Seungmin’s shirt to feel his warm skin underneath. Seungmin smiles against his mouth, and Changbin swipes his tongue along his bottom lip, and Seungmin gasps when Changbin’s thumb finds that one ticklish spot on his side. 

“I love you,” Seungmin whispers, so softly that the rain almost drowns it out.

Changbin can feel water seeping into every little crack and crevice of his body, can feel the chill seeping deep into his bones, making him shiver, but all he can feel is Seungmin’s warmth. He leans up into it, into him, to try and meld their bodies together. Seungmin pushes his wet bangs off his forehead and gently tugs at the strands, making Changbin keen. 

“I love you too.” Changbin breathes, tracing the lines of Seungmin’s stomach. “To the stars and back.”

“To the farthest reaches of the universe, where the stars are plentiful and the cosmos are untouched.” Seungmin pushes himself up, gazing down at Changbin with the utmost adoration. Framed by the clouds and the dull light, he looks divine. As if the sun had come down and embodied itself in the form of Kim Seungmin. “My love for you reaches there and beyond.”

Eventually, when the rain becomes too much and they’re shivering so much their teeth start to chatter, they make their way inside and to the bathroom. Seungmin latches onto Changbin as he turns the hot water on and does his best to undress them both with numb fingers, and Seungmin continuously kisses him wherever he can reach. 

His boyfriend only let go long enough so they could step into the shower without hurting themselves. Changbin was quick to adjust the temperature when Seungmin squealed in shock at the sudden blast of hot water on his skin. Changbin soothed the red splotches with kisses and gentle touches, and Seungmin finally relaxed. 

Seungmin’s hands in his hair, massaging shampoo into his scalp, lulls him into a sort of trance. He leans back against his boyfriend’s chest, eyelids fluttering shut, and lets Seungmin’s body support his weight. The man whispers sweet nothings to him over the sound of the water rushing down around them, and Changbin gives him lazy smiles, and his thumbs rub circles into Seungmin’s hips at the same pace as the hands in his hair.

“Time to rinse,” Seungmin murmurs, guiding Changbin under the spray. He leans his head back and shields his eyes as his fingers drag through his hair, washing out the soap and any stubborn bits of grass or dirt that wouldn’t come out on their own. 

Seungmin's skin is always so soft. Changbin loves caressing it, loves feeling all the little dips and ridges along his spine and hips and shoulders and collarbones, loves tracing the small moles littered across his skin. Washing his boyfriend is a perfect excuse to relearn the body he knows almost as well as his own. Seungmin leans their foreheads together as Changbin scrubs his upper body, steals kisses every few seconds, and squeezes his waist with gentle hands. 

That’s another thing Changbin adores about Seungmin. His hands. The hands of an artist, almost always stained with color. They’re big and soft from the lotion Seungmin uses too much of, and they almost entirely wrap around Changbin’s waist. Changbin often compares their hand sizes, and even though he knows that Seungmin’s fingertips can curl over his own, he always coos in surprise. His hands are Changbin's favorite. They’re perfect. Seungmin is perfect. 

They spend the rest of their afternoon indoors, with a TV show they’ve watched countless times playing in the background. Changbin lays in the middle of their living room on top of a giant sheet of paper as Seungmin sits on his butt and paints his back. The paint reaches over his shoulders and along his upper arms, and stops just above the hem of his pants. Changbin doesn’t know what colors Seungmin is using, his boyfriend wants it to be a total surprise, but he trusts him. 

In moments like this, time stops and they’re just existing as themselves. Just Seungmin and Changbin. No one and someone and everyone all at the same time. They have no reason to hide, no reason to be something else to please the people around them. They’ve seen the best and worst parts of each other, and it only made them fall deeper in love. There’s no shame when they’re together like this. 

“Do you think we’d still be together if I had stayed instead of moving away for college?” Seungmin asks quietly after a while. His voice sounds solemn, the way it gets when he’s thinking too much. That really only happens when he’s painting, as painting tends to invoke such deep and raw emotions in Seungmin that even he himself can’t understand sometimes. Changbin always does his best to help him work through the emotions when it happens.

“Maybe.” Changbin hums, his voice slightly muffled by his arm. “But then again, I think the time we spent apart, spending those few years growing up away from each other, helped us grow stronger as a couple.”

“Why’s that?” Seungmin leans over to meet Changbin’s eyes, a pout on his lips. Changbin wishes he could kiss it away.

“Because we’d spent so much time knowing each other as teenagers, struggling with parents who couldn’t accept us, struggling with the need to fit into society, that that’s all we knew of each other. The time we spent separated allowed us to grow into who we’re supposed to be and allowed us to get to know each other again. Which, in my opinion, made it easier for us to love each other healthily, instead of stuck on those versions of ourselves that we just weren’t anymore.” Changbin explains. This is something he’s thought about a lot. He knows he shouldn't dwell on what ifs, not when he’s happy, but he just can’t help himself sometimes.

“Yeah, okay,” Seungmin nods and sits up straight again. The brush against Changbin’s skin tickles, but he tries his best to stay still. “That makes sense. Because even if we stayed in touch, that wasn’t the same as seeing each other face to face. It allowed us to keep each other in our lives without holding onto who we were and who we aren’t anymore.”

“Exactly, you get it,” Changbin says, but he’s not even surprised. They always understand each other anyway. 

“I still love all versions of you.” Seungmin smiles as he presses a kiss to the back of Changbin’s neck before resuming the painting.

“I love all versions of you, too.” Changbin responds, and his heart flutters in his chest. 

When Seungmin finally finishes the artwork on his back, he can barely contain his excitement to show Changbin. He snaps a picture and then leaves a couple kisses on his cheek before helping him to his feet as carefully as possible.

“Okay, ready?” Seungmin asks, unable to stand still. He’s practically vibrating. Changbin kisses him and nods.

And when Changbin sees the picture of the painting on his back, he absolutely falls in love. It’s the Seine River, on the night Seungmin told him he would be moving away for college. They were on a class trip with the choir, the one class Seungmin and Changbin shared in high school. The couple had snuck out of their room that night to sit by the river, gazes turned to the stars above.

When Seungmin said he would be leaving, Changbin told him it didn’t matter where he would go, he would love him just as much if they were million of miles apart, or only a few centimeters apart. Seungmin had kissed him like his life depended on it, and then taken a picture of the stars reflected on the water to memorialize that moment. Changbin had that picture committed to memory, and now he had it painted on his back. 

“Your question makes a little more sense now.” Changbin muses, finally meeting Seungmin’s eyes. His boyfriend just chuckles softly.

“I was reminiscing.” Seungmin shrugs and cups Changbin’s cheek, pocketing his phone for now. “That night is special to me. It really reminded me how much you love me.” 

The rest of the day goes by in a flash, full of movies and kisses and cuddles and maybe a little bit of cleaning. It’s the best day Changbin has had in a while, even with the rain pelting against the windows and the lack of sunshine lighting up the world. He thinks he has enough sunshine anyways, in the form of Kim Seungmin. The way his boyfriend lights up in the most perfect ways when he’s happy or telling a story or watching a movie he loves, really could rival the star that illuminates the world. Even if the sun goes out, he’ll still have Seungmin. 

They eat steak for dinner with red wine and soft music playing from Seungmin’s old record player. The meal is as delicious as it always is whenever Seumgmin cooks; Changbin thinks it should be in a five star restaurant instead of their small dining room, but then again, he gets an odd sort of satisfaction from knowing that he’s the only one who gets to taste Seungmin’s cooking like this. So he smiles, and lifts his boyfriend’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it.

“Changbin—” Seungmin croaks suddenly, and he winces at his own voice. Clearing his throat, he sets his fork down, and inhales. “Changbin,” He repeats, smoother this time.

“What's up?” Changbin sets his own fork down and squeezes Seungmin’s hand in a gesture of comfort and it seems to work when Seungmin’s shoulders relax.

“I just, uh,” Seungmin makes a small, frustrated noise, rubbing his face. Changbin grows worried, especially when Seungmin holds a finger up to tell him to wait a moment before disappearing into the spare bedroom-turned-art studio. He returns a moment later with something in his hands, and leads Changbin over to the couch, where they sit side by side, knees touching.

And then Changbin sees it. The little black box in Seungmin’s hand. And his heart almost leaps out of his chest when he remembers the little black box hiding snug in his coat pocket in the bedroom.

“Seung—”

“Sh—” Seungmin presses a finger to his lips, meeting his eyes. “Let me talk.”

Changbin nods. Seungmin lowers his hand and after a moment of contemplation, presses his forehead to Changbin’s. It’s something he’s always done when talking about something serious, so they can remain close, but it’s harder to see each other. It helps with Seungmin’s nerves, makes things easier for him. Changbin just watches him fiddle with the small, velvet box.

“For weeks, I’ve been trying to figure out the right time to do this, but now… I-I realize that everyday is the right time, because we’re already spending the rest of our lives together. This ring,” He opens the box to reveal the jewelry inside, just a small, simple, silver band with a trio of diamonds set in the metal and an engraving on the inside, “And a piece of paper just makes that… official, like setting it in stone, so to speak.”

Changbin didn’t think it was possible to fall deeper in love with Seungmin than he already is, but clearly he was wrong.

“I don’t know,” Seungmin laughs, rough hands wiping at his eyes to stop his tears from falling. “I just want to be able to tell the world that my husband is Seo Changbin.” 

With a chuckle, Changbin presses a quick kiss to Seungmin’s lips and tells him to wait before leaving to get the ring box from the bedroom. When he returns, Seungmin is still trying to rid his eyes of tears. He doesn’t look upset, more like he’s just too happy for his body to contain the emotions. Changbin thinks he understands completely.

“I’ll just say,” Changbin starts as he sits next to Seungmin. “I’m a little miffed that you beat me to this.” He teases as he holds the box up and reveals the ring inside, the design already so similar to Seungmin’s — or, his own, really — the band is just thinner. 

Seungmin cackles, falling back against the couch cushions and hiding his face in his hands. Changbin giggles and slides ring onto Seungmin’s finger before pulling him up straight again. His boyfriend kisses him first, gentle, paint-stained fingers dancing along his jaw and the sides of his neck.

“We’ve always thought alike,” Changbin muses as Seungmin slides the ring onto his finger, punctuating it with a kiss. 

And when the rain has let up, Seungmin leads Changbin back outside and into the middle of the yard. The sky is clear once more, and the moon looks over the world, her silver light illuminating the dark. Seungmin holds Changbin close, and as they dance to the song of their conjoined hearts, their rings glitter like the most precious diamonds in the world.

Changbin is, to put it simply, more in love with Kim Seungmin than any human has ever loved another. 

And when Seungmin smiles at him, gaze full of love and adoration, Changbin knows he feels the exact same.

  
  
  
  


_fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/howlseungs)
> 
> or yell at me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jisungsgIow)
> 
> <3


End file.
